Due to manufacturing tolerances, it is often necessary to adjust the mounting position of a window regulator inside of a vehicle door, particularly in the cross-car direction. The invention provides a simple, inexpensive mechanism enabling the installer or repair technician to easily adjust the position of a window regulator in a vehicle door.